Coloring with crayons remains a favorite activity of all children. Even in this age of specialized electronics, touch sensitive screens, and interactive programs, the ability to take a writing utensil and display one's thoughts, feelings, and images upon a piece of paper will remain fun for generations to come. However, misplaced crayons, missing markers, pencils that roll off of the table and other annoyances remain as the major disadvantage of such activities. These disadvantages also extend to parents or care providers who must constantly clean up after such activities and ensure that all writing utensils have been found and properly stored away.